


Just A Girl

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To Bruner, every one of his victims was just a girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bodies.
> 
> Written straight off while I was watching the ep on my iTunes today.

Serena gripped the edge of the counter, releasing an agitated sigh while waiting for the coffee to percolate. 

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked slipping his arms around her waist. 

“It’s this case,” Serena replied. “Mark Bruner gives me the creeps.” She said turning to face him. “It could have been me, I could have been one of his victims and Schwimmer could have known about it all along like the others.”

Ed silenced her with a tender, comforting kiss, stroking her cheek when they broke apart. “You can’t think like that Serena. You normally don’t think like that.”

“I know I don’t Ed. I’m sorry; I forgot he pulled a knife on you and Lennie.”

“He did offer us a piece of cheese,” Ed interjected.

The coffee pot signalled that it was ready. Serena quickly poured two cups, handing one of them to Ed. “I need this,” he said thankfully.

“You know what’s hard for me Ed, knowing that I almost hailed the cab Bruner drove when I had a night out a few months ago. It scares me because I feel like I had a lucky escape without having any real contact with him until now.”

Putting his cup down, Ed pulled Serena into his embrace once more. “Listen to me,”

Serena glanced up at him, nodding her head to his request.

“To Bruner, every one of his victims was just a girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may revise this at some point, I think I still have the ep in my iTunes library (20.6.2014)


End file.
